Letters 2 BFFs
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: Mitchie and Shane tackle Kindergarten in more ways then one. They are both learning to write and join them as they share letter and a good time. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so this is a trail story, I am seeing if people like. Let me know please and I might post more. Thanks.**

* * *

Title: Letters 2 BFF's

Author: Chantel

Disclaimer: I own nothing, please just enjoy

Rating: PG

Characters: Mainly Mitchie Torres age 5, Shane Gray age 5, others from Camp in reference.

Summary: Mitchie and Shane tackle Kindergarten in more ways then one. They are both learning to write and not always spell everything right, but they understand it well enough. This tale will be mostly their letters to each other, sometimes letter from others too.

* * *

Chapter One: Teacher Worst Nightmare

At the age of five Mitchie and Shane are best friends. They have been since birth. They live across each other in an apartment building. They are both in Kindergarten and well you couldn't call them angels. As best friends that have a line that connects their windows and they send letters to each other. Shane thinks of himself as a rocker and wants to stand out, Mitchie thinks creatively and often finds herself in trouble for solving her problems with getting even. Together they can be a persons worst nightmare or kids you love to death. For Mitchie she has one rule, don't cross her or her best friend. For Shane his rules are to stand out and don't mess with Mitchie. His bad side is nothing compared to Mitchie's, but if he goes bad, Mitchie is right there with him and she wont back down. But at the end of the day, they are best friends and enjoying life.

September 15, 2008

Dear Shane,

I can't bewaeve that big goos head is yor ukel, I mean, he talks so silly. Can U beweave the eacher, trying to sperate us, I wanna to kick her in her airy legs. Mommy is makin me get my air cut, I hate it. I will look goofy and you'll laugh at me, paarentts just don't undetsand. C U laterz.

Love Mitchie

Dear Michelle,

Beweave or not, my mom is making me cut my air too. Said someting about ictures 4 skool. I think evil guys have taken over ere. Eacher can try to sperate us, but yor my gurl. She does have airy legs. I wont laugh at you, boy est fiend promasss.

Rock Shane Gray

Deary Pop star,

I can't beweave the teach put us at difrent tables. I gotta a plan thou, she wants to take on Mitchie, well I'll show why my icture is hangen in the icky teachers area. R U in or are U going to cicken out?

Eachers worst nightmare, Mitchie

* * *

Dear Eachers worst nightmare,

My mom will kill me if I elp. She broke the funny look pot thing the last time. I will elp, just to see the eacher face, so what's the plan? And I am not cicken, I just don't want to losse my toys.

Total Sucker 4 you, Shane

* * *

Dear Total Sucker 4 me,

I tok the pudding from the kitchen and tomorrow it's go. Mommy is making wear a dress, I ate ictures, but Eacher wont look good in hers. I tell you tales at skool and yor air cute looks silly.

Love Eachers Going Down, Mitchie

* * *

Dear Meanie,

My air is fine. U got these silly things called bangs, wht R U sossed to do, bang you ed against stuff. My look is so Rocker, lilke me. Mommy says I have to ware a coat and tie, I thoghts that's how people died, when they R put into the ground. Eter way I am not going.

C U morrow, Shane

* * *

Dear Make me cry,

I am not a meanie, I don't bang my ed against stuff, I don't know why they R there, Mommy made the lady do it. I like yor look, it's cool beans. Now I am sad and crying way to do jerk.

Boys are icky, Mitchie

* * *

Dear love of my life,

I'z is orry, me didn't mean to make U cry. I don't want U to bang yor ed against stuff, it might make U hve a flat head. Plese 4give me, I is orry. I am not icky.

So, So, So, So, Sorry, Shane

Dear Yor 4given,

It's ok, I am going to be fine and you aren't icky. Mommy is calling me for a bath, gotta go, C U laterz

BFF Mitchie

End Chapter One

* * *

**Please let me know what you think, I am just trying this story out to see what people think and all reviews and comments are needed. Please let me know. Chantel**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to ****4everyoung****, ****Angie-ange****, ****MissDemetriaDevonne****, ****Sw33ti3-Pi3****, ****0o SillyLily o0****, ****-MiNNi3'x** **for summiting reviews. Let me know what you think. Chantel**

* * *

Title: Letters 2 BFF's

Author: Chantel

Disclaimer: I own nothing, please just enjoy

Rating: PG

Characters: Mainly Mitchie Torres age 5, Shane Gray age 5, others from Camp in reference.

Summary: Mitchie and Shane tackle Kindergarten in more ways then one. They are both learning to write and not always spell everything right, but they understand it well enough. This tale will be mostly their letters to each other, sometimes letter from others too.

* * *

Chapter Two: Together a Nightmare, Apart Hell on Wheels

September 17, 2008

Dearest Michelle,

I am ssory I laft at u. I hope u talk me 2 soon. U looked so cute in yor dress 2day, but then u put that hat on and u look so silly. Paese talk me 2 soon.

Love

Shane Grey yor love of life

* * *

Shane Grey

DO NOT TALK 2 ME EVER GAIN. U IS A MEANIE HEAD LIKE THE EACHER. I HOPE SHE PUTS US FAR, FAR APART. I AM NOT THE LOVE OF YOR LIFE AND U R NOT MINE. LEAVE ME ALONE AND NEVER TALLK TO ME GAIN.

Michelle Elisabeth Torres

* * *

Dear Love

Oh, paese oh paese talk to me. I said I was ssory. I don't want to be far away from U. I love you, pease of pease forgive me.

Begging on my hands and knees,

Shane Grey

* * *

No reply came from Mitchie. She was to upset that she started crying. She didn't understand how her best friend could hurt her so much. Shane sent several more letters but Mitchie just threw them away. Shane got worried and asked his mom to talk to Mitchie's mom and see if Mitchie would write to him again.

* * *

Dear Connie,

So it seems as if my son upset you daughter and now she isn't talking or writing him anymore and Shane is really upset. He asked me if I would speak with you on his behalf and see if you could get Mitchie to talk to him again. He has been so sad the last few weeks and I think Mitchie has been too. She just sat on the chair the other night when we watched her and she didn't say a word. I know kids fight and I am not sure what this one was over, but I know our kids have been best friends since they were in diapers, so will you please talk to Mitchie and let me know if she will talk to Shane again.

Love

Molly Grey

* * *

Dear Molly,

I have been trying for days to get Michelle to talk to Shane but she wont budge. All she seems to do is cry when I ask her about it. I am going to write Mrs. Clairborne and see if something happened at school that would be the reasoning for them not talking. I will let you know when she gets back to me. I will keep working on Michelle, while you work on Shane.

Love

* * *

Connie Torres

Dear Connie,

Thank you so much let me know right away when you get something.

Love

* * *

Molly Grey.

Dear Mrs. Clairborne,

For the last week or so if you've noticed Michelle and Shane aren't talking and she refuses to be near him. Molly and I are worried and was wondering if anything happened at school that would be the reason for this. Please let me know if you can think of anything.

Sincerely,

Connie Torres

* * *

Dear Mrs. Torres,

For the past week and a half my class room had been calm for the first time all year. Usually as you know from the letters I have sent home Shane and Mitchie are often causing problems. But I have noticed also over this last week and a half that neither one of them is happy and neither one is doing their best work. Mitchie just seems to sit there and cry and Shane's attitude has gotten worse then ever. I thought them being close and friends was bad news for me, but it's nothing compared to when their apart. I was thinking back and I found when they started acting like this. It was picture day. All the kids looked nice. We we're to go for pictures until after reading time. Mitchie and Shane were calm for the most part. When it was time to line up for pictures Mitchie and Shane were standing side by side like always when out of no where a tile from the ceiling falls and out comes a bucket of chocolate pudding covering me completely. Mrs. Bakers had to come in and take the kids to get their pictures while I cleaned up. I arrived back in time for Mitchie to get her pictures taken. She was sitting on the stole looking so pretty and wonderful. Then I remember the hat you sent an the note saying you wanted Mitchie to be wearing it. I placed it on her head and she smiled for her picture and was done. Then we got ready for the class picture and I noticed Shane was laughing at something and Mitchie was in tears. I tried my best to calm her but she was so upset. I believe your husband came and picked her up after that. She wouldn't tell me what was going on. I hope this helps.

Sincerely,

Nicole Clairborne

* * *

Dear Molly,

I got a letter from Mrs. Clairborne and I think I found out what happened. I sent Michelle to school on picture day with a pretty dress and a matching hat. Now I am not accusing Shane of teasing her but I think he did and that is why they aren't talking. Michelle refused to answer my questions on the matter so maybe Shane will answer them. Please let me know if this is the matter so we can help them work it out.

Love

Connie Torres.

* * *

Dear Connie,

I talked to Shane and he cracked. He told me how he laughed at her and said she looked like a garden exploded on her. I am afraid this was his fault. I made sure he knew what he did was wrong and he is going to come over and apologize to Mitchie. I hope she forgives him. Shane's jerky side is coming out and it isn't pretty. He got in trouble today at school and when he was sent to the timeout corner I guess he tore it apart. I had to go and pick him up early and well he wasn't to happy. We'll be over this evening if that is a good time.

Love

Molly Grey

* * *

Dear Molly,

That would be nice. Michelle finally told me what happened and I think she is ready to forgive him. I let her know that she needs to tell me next time so we can stop it from getting out of hand. Mrs. Clairborne said Michelle hasn't doe any of her work and she just cries. Yesterday she threw a huge fit and bit Mrs. Clairborne on the arm. I had to pick her up form school and she has to be out until Monday. I think the sooner they make up the sooner we can go back to simple life. See you tonight.

Love

Connie Torres.

* * *

Dear Mitchie,

Y R U not in skool? R U sik? U didn't seem sick last night when I came over. Did someting happen when I was not there on Wednesday?

Worried about you

Shane Grey

* * *

Dear Shane,

I am not allowed 2 go 2 skool until Monday. I bit the eacher on her arm and was sent home. Mommy was so mad, made me stand in the corner for 5 whole minutes. Plus she took away my toys. I am not even supposed 2 talk 2 u. So I better go.

I hate being punished,

Mitchie Torres.

* * *

Dear Bad Girl,

Glad 2 know u didn't leave forever. Let me know when we can tallk gain.

Love yor evil side,

Shane Grey

* * *

End Chapter Two R&R please


End file.
